


Winter

by HostisHumaniGeneris



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/F, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Tentacle Rape, Triple Penetration, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/pseuds/HostisHumaniGeneris
Summary: She had been summoned to combat again, to face the great calamity of ancient times.  However, the Lady of Frost ended up overpowered by the monster, the searing ancient corruption, helpless and wriggling in its grasp.
Relationships: Jenova Dreamweaver/Shiva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Teratophilia Trade 2021





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



Shiva landed hard against the group, staring up at the pillar of corrupt, noisesome flesh that had knocked her out of the sky. She’d been summoned, called to fight on behalf of some adventurers quite frequently lately, but this thing… this was something else entirely.

The Lady of Frost could just feel that this thing was not of this Earth, it was something from the outside, something ancient and vile, that sought to dominate and devour everything. This thing, the great calamity from the sky, it caused a wound in the world, where the Shiva had to triage the bleeding Earth with ice. Killing it would be necessary, right, and satisfying. 

Things had not gone to plan. A tentacle lanced towards her, only stopping short inches from her. It writhed on the ground, severed towards its base. The human—the one with the spiky hair, had cut through it.

A second tentacle whipped him around and set him flying. 

And then the beast turned towards her.

As the creeping hollowness of more dark magic filled the air, Shiva concentrated, willed a wall of ice between her and the monster. Jagged, and uneven, the Lady knew the monster would break through. She only needed some time to collect herself, regain her footing as the massive limbs beat the wall down. She needed time, to focus and attack the thing.

Alas, the wall did not last nearly long enough.

Ice shattered, and she was sent sprawling again. Lifting herself up on her arms was painful, the effort it took to raise her arms was astounding, and willing even a small shard of ice was so much more difficult than it should have been. Her concentration broke and the icicle fell to the ground when a tentacle coiled around her wrist and yanked.

She was held in front of the monster, limply dangling by her arms, massive tentacles holding either wrist. Black eyes, deep-set in a fanged skull protruding from the corrupt massive, appraised her coldly. Tendrils, burning hot, coiled around her ankles and tugged, pulling her legs wide apart.

Shiva looked down, seeing more tentacles moving upward, coiling around or sliding against each other.

She struggled in the thing’s grasp, utterly futile. When she looked back into those dark eyes, she felt the creeping dread of an ancient calamity burrowing into her mind.

The tentacles holding her kept her limbs taut, as another thick tentacle looped around her body, creeping from her left hip up her back and around; sliding beneath her brassiere; stretching it to the garment’s limits and beyond; crawling between her breasts, and then over her shoulder and around her neck. Its tip _gently_ left a burning, wet trail down the side of her face, from right below her ear and down across her jaw; all the while the rest of the limb constricted.

The limb between her legs did nothing as dexterous, simply shoving cloth aside and pushing. The limb was massive and hot and thick and shoved inside her vagina with great force, burying itself deep. Shiva’s scream was cut off by the tentacle around her neck tightening further. Flailing limbs whipped, slamming into her skin and the tentacles holding her indiscriminately, earning more silent, strangled cries. Shiva couldn’t even thrash as the monster had its way with her.

The Lady of Frost was ultimately helpless before the thing that sought to murder the world.

She shut her eyes and howled in silent shame, until something unspeakably file touched her tongue. Her eyes opened, barely a hands’ breath away from the black eyes of the monster. Tendrils, thinner than the others but numerous, snaked from underneath the skull, forcing their way in her mouth and down her throat, choking her from within and without.

The limb in her vagina stroked and thrusted and slammed and raped. She could feel its sick wrongness inside her, and her own sickness as she began to respond to its efforts. Tears froze against her face as she felt an unholy thrill in her, tingling with the horror and shame at the situation.

Another tentacle blundered around burning her thighs and prodding and probing. When it found a new, unoccupied hole, Shiva tensed, clenched every muscles she could to try to deny entry. It pushed harder, painfully forcing its way in, tip wriggling as it sodomized her.

Even that resistance was too much for Shiva to bear, and she relaxed her muscles, hoping easier entry for it would be easier for her to bear.

She wasn’t sure she noticed a difference as she was violated in every hole, flogged and slapped, squeezed and groped. She wasn’t passing out, despite the desperate pain for air in her chest. Her head still spun as tentacles drove in with no rhythm or pattern that she could brace for. There was nothing in the world except her, the monster, and its eyes. 

And there was nothing behind them, no triumph, no hate, no _desire_. The creature was driven to violate, corrupt, destroy, had done so on planets before this one, wanted to do it to this one. But whatever drove, whatever its motives were for what it was doing to Shiva, eluded the Lady of Frost.

She shamefully came against the monster, although her body was slack, she could make no sound. She simply was held and felt her body shamelessly respond to this things efforts. It did not seem to note its success.

She had no idea how long they’d been going at it, when something hopped atop the monster—another monster. One of the human’s companions—which had been fighting the calamity. Had… _had the battle still raged while she was raped_. The creature’s claws gripped and it sank yellow fangs into the skull. 

The clamity noticed that. 

Tentacles slackened, before tightening on reflexas the beast pulled its head away from Shiva, slime dripping from the tentacles as they left her mouth, splattering on her face. Then Shiva was hanging by only one arm, the other tentacle, still coiled around her wrist, flopped on the ground where it was hacked off.

The red-furred beast hopped away from the monster’s skull just in time for the woman in a short black dress to land a flying kick straight where the fangs had punctured.

Then Shiva collapsed on the ground.

She felt her depleted strength returning. Not all at once, only a little. The other woman, the healer… the one Shiva sensed was _different_ was doing her best to aid Shiva, her prayers interrupted when she had to run to avoid a bolt of hellish magic.

She forced herself to a seated position, as the humans and their beast assaulted the calamity. She wasn’t strong enough to help in her current state, even with the healer’s aid. But that was _not_ an option.

Normally, she tried to focus on nothing but the coldness, the purity of ice. There was no way she could concentrate on that by now. Focusing on what had been done to her, the pain and the shame, and even the sick depraved pleasure. The calamity would do that again to her, once it dealt with the distractions.

Maybe that was true, maybe it was not. How could she gauge the mind of something so utterly alien?

But it was excellent motivation regardless.

When it was over, after forcing every moment of the ‘battle’ with the creature through her mind again, eyes closed, hands outstretched, when that was done and all was quiet, Shiva opened her eyes. The pillar of corrupt, dark flesh was now a mess; jagged spears of ice jutting through corrupt flesh, icicles of frozen ichor. A statue of ice and meat.

And then, it shattered.

The creature defeated, Shiva felt herself fade—glad for it. The victorious humans who called her to the battle, she saw the concern on the healer’s face, an elemental, a goddess laying defiled in scraps of her own clothes, covered in vileness that did not belong on this Earth.

Part of her hoped she would not get called again.

But she could tell the calamity was not dead, not truly dead. And if the summoners… wished? Were forced to? Summon her again against it… Shiva felt some sick blend of hate and want in her stomach. If she fought the creature again, this would be different.

She hoped.


End file.
